Talk:Fū
I'm on youtube looking at Bijuu videos and they are saying the seven tailed is a Beave Badger? Where is all this coming from??? :From thier own imagination. Jacce | Talk 05:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) That there is a fine piece of fan crack made up by one particularly imaginative fangirl. Erm...Gender Thats a male, not a female. She doesn't even have breasts, whats wrong with you? :Last time I checked lack of breasts in anime or manga was an extremely poor signal for saying someone was a guy. Last time I checked in part I even Sakura had no distinction drawn for breasts. Flat, or not distinctly drawn, it's no signal that someone is a guy. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 6, 2009 @ 19:11 (UTC) ::Erm, sakura does have breasts and mentioned in many filler. And why does that auctomatically make him a girl? HE has NO hips, NO breasts, heck there are male characters with longer hair than that. Dude, 'I' was the one who said that Itachi is probably a good guy making a villain out of himself for the sake of Konoha, and was I right? Yes. I was the one who guessed that Zuko would have a prodigy younger sister, and I was right. Obviously I am right here too, but I don't even see why this is up for debate when that is clearly a boy. L2see. :::If this is going to be debated, then we're just marking this off as unknown as it should be. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 7, 2009 @ 19:36 (UTC) ::::*Cough* *Cough* I think this Jinchuriki is a female. While lacking breasts (which despite what some want to believe, is NOT a viable indicator if someone is male or female), she has noticeable female hips (as seen in the Jinchuriki collage picture. Regardless is regardless, I removed the gender identifiers until we get it figured out.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: I don't know what TheUltimate is talking about. What hips? HIS hips are less noticable than Sasukes, so I guess he is actually a she all along too huh? You're thinking of THIGHS, not hips. ::::::I'm Goin with the ultimate....it clearly looks like a girl....but u cant say with anime..just look at Haku!!!...but if i had to guess...i'd say girl...mite as well wait for mre info to be out on this before decidin...i hardly think votes count in this one..AlienGamer | Talk 18:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :First of all, I agree with Dantman. If there is confusion about this jinchūriki's gender, it should be marked as unknown. :That said, I'd like to point out two things. :# The jinchūriki has no noticeable breasts. Not even the slightest curve can be seen in the jinchūriki's shirt. :# The jinchūriki's waist and hips are drawn the same as Sai's. :--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::To be fair, The picture is from the front and the arms are blocking the important parts. Also, You can't tell Part 2 Tenten and Sakura have breast from the front either. So you can't really judge on that. Rikudou Latios (talk) 01:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::You can see enough of the jinchūriki's chest to tell there's no curvature. About Tenten and Sakura... at least with Sakura, you can easily tell the curves of her breasts in colour pictures, even in part 1. Her hips and waist are clearly female, even in black-and-white pictures. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:36, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Honestly, I think the Jinchuriki is a girl. One) We don't know the Jinchuriki's age, so it could be possible that their body isn't at the age where it shows changes. I know what you are going to say, that the Jinchuriki looks like they is at least Naruto's age and SHOULD show some female traits, but I have learned in my life that girls sometimes look older than they actually are, or sometimes reverse. And I have seen 15 year old girls that don't have much "female traits" as you people put it. Two) This could be a possible effect of being a Jinchuriki for the Seven-Tails. >> There have been stranger things, I mean Nagato just took a page out of Dragon Ball and revived a whole bunch of damn people! Three) Some other reason that we don't know about. While I do think this, I am willing to sit and wait until they tell what gender the Jinchuriki is, so those of you who are arguing that the Jinchuriki is a guy, PLEASE just wait until more information on them is released and we finally know what gender the Jinchuriki is.--Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 01:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I still can't see why you say there's no curvature. Both arms are blocking any view of the sides. But I guess it would make sense to just wait til either the Artbook or the 4th databook come out. Rikudou Latios (talk) 21:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Breasts curve in the middle of the chest as well. If the jinchūriki had breasts, there would have been clear curves and shadow in the middle of her chest showing the shape of her breasts. There is none. Not even the slightest hint of shadow or curves. Combining this and the fact that the jinchūriki's hips and waist are drawn the same as Sai's brings me to the conclusion that the jinchūriki is male. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Last time I checked, there are girls who are very flat chested. Also, the facial curve seems feminene enough. --User:Hanapache 9:33, 30,May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::And since this discussion has absolutely no point, it ends now. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 31, 2009 @ 17:34 (UTC) Err, I have a picture of the seven tailed demon. Is there a page for the demon so I can put it up there?-- (talk) 22:52, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ^^That was me by the way. I don't think boys wear skirts that short. So I think it's a girl.--Inferuno Ryuu (talk) 23:15, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Helllooo!?! Karui has no boobage....but she's still a girl!! >_< Yeah, uh, It's a girl, the 2nd artbook had a picture of 'him' wearing a damned skirt and a very female pose, and it just plain looks like a girl. Not all chicks have giant Tsunade size, -- (talk) 23:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, uh, if you hadn't noticed, this discussion was closed long before the artbook had come out. Even so, the artbook you are using to prove Fū's gender also notes that Kishimoto himself hasn't even made up his mind about it. Although she's considered a girl for now, she could just as easily be a boy next time. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's a girl, both Karui and Karin have no breasts, 'he' is wearing a skirt, and has a very female pose in the 2nd data book. It's a girl. And we can't really bring up the 'Haku looks like a girl' topic because Haku was SUPPOSED to look like a girl, and Deidara's gender was confused because of a typo, :::Thank you for your input, but this issue was already resolved. The second artbook literally states Fū is a girl, at least for the time being. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually it states that all Kishimoto was sure about is Fū's gender, it's everything else that he (at the time) isn't sure about (talk) 00:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's Viz's translation. ''~SnapperT '' 00:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: And they're translation's shouldn't be used? Viz's Translation's have been proven to be much more accurate to Author's true meanings then fan translation's(Bleach anyone? Soul Reaper vs Death God? Might Guy vs Maito Gai?) (talk) 00:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'm already aware that Viz is better than your run-of-the-mill scanlation. However, they can still omit or gloss over things. For example, they cut out the mention of a third Mangekyo user in chapter 225. ''~SnapperT '' 01:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::True enough but IMHO it would make more sense that Kishimoto wouldn't be sure about the finer details of the character then he would if they were male or female. That's why I have to give Viz the upper hand in this situation. (talk) 01:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :As much as I respect Viz's translations, if they stated that Kishimoto-sensei was actually sure about Fū's gender, they made a mistake. The second artbook literally states that . The use of the word indicates that Kishimoto-sensei still hasn't truly decided on her gender yet and it could change at any given time. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::This is the exact quote from the Artbook: "The basic concept of the Seven Tails is a bug. I made the exoskeleton of the bug look more like armor and made the wings part of its tail. The Jinchuriki is a girl, but other then that, I haven't really decided on anything about her.(LOL)" Now forgive me but I'm more willing to believe that Kishi knows the Gender of a character he made then not. (talk) 00:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::We're more inclined to believe Shounensiki over you..sorry that's just how it is. Anyway, take a good look at the character and tell me what defines her as a girl from her appearance, please also take into consideration how characters are drawn on a whole. Gender from close inspection is ambiguous at best.--Cerez™☺ 00:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Name He\She's name is Fuu. gohanRULEZ (talk) 09:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Take a good look at our naming policy. You're citing the difference between wapūro romaji and hepburn romaji. We use hepburn here, thus the name is "Fū". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 5, 2009 @ 06:40 (UTC) Hey... Why does this page redirect from the discussion page about the other Fu? From the Anbu? --Hasofcd (talk) 19:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) The internal link wasn't associated properly.Chase Network (talk) 03:18, May 22, 2010 (UTC) another twist... the meeting between taka and akatski hadn't changed except,in the anime,i belive madara said they had tailed beasts 1-6,did that mean they have another filler 4 the 7th tailed beast or what's going on? and did they go back in time,since the 6-tails is alive right now????? Kisame said they were missing 3 beasts in the anime, the Six-Tails, the Eight-Tails, and the Nine-Tails, in the manga they were only missing 2. Once this arc is done and the Six-Tails is captured it will follow the manga again.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Dead or Alive? I just want closure on this. Is Fu dead or alive? Dead. Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I've been looking over some pages concerning the tailed beasts and I saw on the 'Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons' page that the beasts had to be sealed in order. Utakata is still active, which implies that Fu is still alive.--WikiShark (talk) 23:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The only order they said is that the Nine Tails has to be sealed last. Because its power is so great, if it were to be sealed before, that statue would break. It would seem that the more beasts sealed, the more stable/powerful/resistant the statue becomes. Plus, in the anime they already said there were three beasts left, those being Six, Eight and Nine Tails, meaning Utakata, Killer B and Naruto are still around. Omnibender - Talk - 23:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's correct, from what I can gather the sealing order is (5 or 7), 1, 2, (4 or 3), 6, 8, 9 with the numbers in brackets either switching order depending on manga or anime or weren't shown. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::And in the manga, Three Tails is sealed before Two Tails, Four Tails is the seventh beast to be sealed. Omnibender - Talk - 00:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's the only inconsistency I dislike. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) so then if there atleast tryin 2 reveal one of them,shouldnt they say how/when(atleast) 5 and 7 were sealed,sense it'd only b fair 2 the fans 4 one... :In the manga, either 5 and6, 6 and 7, or 5 and 7 were sealed first, followed by 1. Then, while Naruto was busy hunting for Sasuke, they sealed either 5,6, or 7, depending on who was left. Then, 3 and 2 were sealed, followed by 4. Now, only 8 and 9 are left. :In the anime, it is the same, except that 6 will be sealed after 4. Hope this clears up all confusion.--Enoki911 (talk) 06:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::In the manga, 5, 6 & 7 was sealed before 1, then they sealed 3 and 2, then 4, then they started chase 8 and 9. Jacce | Talk 06:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Only two eyes were open before Gaara so only two were sealed before him. Unless the manga contradicts something in the Anime it's true. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Order of Captured Jinchuuriki According to Deidara they already captured 2 jinchuuriki and the third was Gaara. So gaara is catpured then three tails then Yugito (Two-Tails) then Roshi (Four Tails) then Utakata (Six-Tails) and so when Madara mentions that Killer Bee and naruto are the only ones left that makes seven so Fu and han were the first two Jinchuuriki to be captured. Deidara also said that the first two loathed humanity so Fu and Han must have hated humanity so should that be added onto their respective pages? :They were the first just in the anime. In the manga, one was captured after Shukaku and before Two and Three Tails. We don't know those where. It's impossible to determine exactly who was captured and when. Omnibender - Talk - 01:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Personality Should she have a personality section? By making Utakata the most recently caught jinchūriki, Fū would be one of the jinchūriki mentioned by Deidara, the ones who loathed humanity. We added it to Han's article, so this one should also have it. Omnibender - Talk - 20:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :There should be an "in the anime" qualifier. ''~SnapperT '' 20:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. But a sysop will have to do it, page is protected. Omnibender - Talk - 20:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Will you please put reference on it? Which episode? KazeKitsune (talk) 03:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's really an indirect statement. Deidara says that Akatsuki's first two jinchuriki were bundles of joy, and in the anime Han and Fu would need to be said jinchuriki. ''~SnapperT '' 19:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Possibly a Tranny? To be honest I belive Fuu is a tranny. I mean the depictions of transsexuals and cross-dressers in japan is different from the western view. She/he obviosly has a man body, but has a woman's face and clothing. :Her body could easily go either way and Kishimoto-sensei actually stated he was uncertain of her gender himself, making her female for the time being. She's probably supposed to be somewhat ambiguous. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :: He/She might be his way of cashing in the whole Crona from Soul Eater thing. --The Great and Grand Count Mall!(Bow down before me!) 20:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) A note on Fuu I think we should note she is the only jinchuuriki that Kishi has given no information on combat skills :Only to have to remove it again as soon as Kishimoto-sensei does show her abilities? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:10, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Picture Why is there no picture of her in her infobox when the anime has come out with a pic of her?Fishboy144 (talk) 19:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. There's a "debate" going on about pictures right now. The manga picture will likely be put back up there shortly.Ryne 91 (talk) 19:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Lock page was locked for debate apparently. --Cerez™☺ 19:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Rinnegan and Sharingan Shall we add these to the abilities of the jinchuuriki that recieved them? :No it's part of Madara's power. They're just like mindless robots. --Ilnaruto me 20:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Though the mindless part depends on how Kabuto bound their souls. Omnibender - Talk - 23:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Mindless has not been prooven. Also its still available to them because they physically have the eye Relevant? Hey, I just wanted to ask about this: http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/313/16 After capturing Yugito, Kakuzu pulls out a map and says "We were assigned to capture one more..." Since he'd just dealt with a Jinchuuriki, and there are four crosses on the map, does that suggest that he was talking about three other Jinchuuriki they had captured? Perhaps the three we don't know about - Fu, Han and Utakata? I don't think he's talking about his own targets, since he says "we were assigned", whereas his bounty hunting was his own little side quest that he hadn't been assigned to do. Just wondering if anyone else felt it might be relevant. (talk) 17:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I think not, I believe Jinchuuriki's List goes like this: Gaara was captured by Deidara and Sasori. Yugito was captured by Hidan and Kakuzu. Sanbi was no Jinchuuriki and was captured by Deidara and Tobi. Roshi was captured by Itachi and Kisame. Han was captured by Zetsu. Utakata was captured by Pain and Konan. Fu was captured by Orochimaru and Sasori. Killer Bee and Naruto are still free. I think it is. Samemaru (talk) 18:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Samemaru, you're taking information from the Portuguese Wikipedia. Don't. Omnibender - Talk - 22:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) So, with Sasmemaru's info disproven, does that mean we can say the implications of that page are that Kakuzu and Hidan had picked up the three unknown Jinchuuriki? It's certainly what the page seemed like it was confirming to me. If I don't get anyone giving a valid reason why it's not possible those three are referring to the three Jinchuuriki, I'm gonna add something to their articles. (talk) 23:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't think these crosses mean jinchūriki specifically, at least not now. Those are the Land of Frost, Land of Hot Water, and the Land of Sound, none of which have jinchūriki. The one possible explanation for those is that these are the locations of the jinchūriki, as if they were away on missions or something similar. Omnibender - Talk - 23:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It's not so impossible they were out on missions, and as I pointed out - Kakuzu says "we were assigned to capture one more", and this is moments after they took down Yugito. As far as I know the only things Akatsuki members are "assigned to capture" are Jinchuuriki, which would suggest the crosses are in fact previous Jinchuuriki, with one of the crosses denoting Yugito's location upon her capture. He also makes reference of going to the Land of Fire - Naruto's location. Everything points to the idea that he was referring to the Jinchuuriki. (talk) 23:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :The crosses could easily mean either the places where Kakuzu and Hidan had already looked, or the locations of the captured jinchūriki, regardless of who captured them. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC)